epicponyartists_hqfandomcom-20200215-history
Marisa Ariel Dempsey
"I hope there will be a day when chickens can peacefully cross the road without being questioned of doing so! Wait... Does that make sence?" ''-'' Marisa Dempsey, lecturing her father after him telling a Chicken Joke. Personality The Following Fan-Character is a vampony with a history that can be familiar to some bronies that play Call of Duty: Zombies (Read her History). Be Warned that her father is part of the game. Marisa Ariel Dempsey, mainly known as Marisa, is a purple maned Vampiric Earth Pony with an odd history and eventful personality, and she is the element of Adventure. Being one of the friendliest ponies in Ponyville, she currently lives with her father, Tank Dempsey, her Step father Edward Richtofen, and her sister, Wonder Muffin, in a small house near the Carousel Boutique. She is also the wife of Nickolai Antonio Bloodgood. She has a mild hyper personality and patient attitude. She becomes friends with every pony who lives near, sometimes even the most quiet ponies. Marisa is also the pony who had turned Lightning Strike to vamponyism. Marisa is one of the most unique ponies in Ponyville. Being differently"programmed" than everyone else, she claims that "Growing old is Manditory. Growing Up is Optional." and always jumps around to join in any fun activity that comes around. Marisa's vampiric instincts also give her the weakness of the bloodthirst for Deer. Whenever she sees passing deer, she chases them automatically, and her husband also tries to stop her from doing so but never succeeds. Trading Card Caption "This purple pony is not afraid to get stuck in the mist of adventure. The main leader of her pack, she is the happiest one to keep all of the ponies going! And when things go down in the dumps, this crazy mare is sure to turn everything to the sky again!" Life Storyhttp://bronies.wikia.com/wiki/Marisa_Ariel_Dempsey?action=edit&section=3 My Little Pony: Marisa Adventures Storylinehttp://bronies.wikia.com/wiki/Marisa_Ariel_Dempsey?action=edit&section=4 Believe it or not, Marisa was not born in a modern date. She was surprisely born on August 15th, 1944. Her father, a soldier part of the world war against zombies and psychopaths, named Tank Dempsey was with his unknown wife when she was pregnant. In Der Riese, Marisa's birthplace, When Equestria rained havoc of a serious virus that took out half of the land, Dempsey needed to keep his wife and all of his teammates protected (Even though he did not care about them) who were Edward Richtofen, Nikolai Belinski, and Takeo Masaki. Richtofen, needing to suffer helping Dempsey's wife having the foals, told Dempsey about a neartime machine that drew close to them. When the two foals were born, Dempsey had named the one "Marisa" while Richtofen,over-proud of himself, named the other "Wonder Muffin", who is still Marisa's sister today in Ponyville. Dempsey's wife, then died and had been eaten by the zombies, meaning Dempsey had only the option to send Marisa and Wonder Muffin to the future in the Time Machine. An hour after the death of the adult mare, Dempsey galloped away with both foals to the Time machine, and had sent her in June of 2011. Marisa had reappeared in Ponyville around our time, and was taken in by a friendly wife and husband. From there she had grown up to be old enough to go to school. She soon became a teenager when both her step-parents died and dissapeared mysteriously after. By then, she decided to live alone when she became friends withBrutal "Chii" Essin, a friendly and understanding Brown Maned Unicorn with a well sence of humor. They all currently hang out in the enviornment of Ponyville as well as all of her other friends and enjoy their adventures together. Hard to Believe; Storyline However, in the Storyline of the Hard to Believe series, Marisa had started finding out that her dreams had been sending links about her father, giving her information on him. Marisa, being horribly confused, finally decided to look for a way to find her father once again. She finally adventured into the Time Machine with Chii to find Marisa's father. From there on, they took stops at Nact Der Untoten, Kino Der Toten, Moon, and Der Riese, and had eventually found him. Right after Marisa and her father had adventured back into the Time Machine to solve a mission the next year, Chii had instantly died of a glitch in the system. Right after the horribly scene, Marisa then refused to eat anything and hoped she would starve. Her father, being devistated of this act, ask Doctor Richtofen who was with them, to use whatever he can to preform surgery on Erasing her memory for good. After the settlement, Marisa had no idea what was going on and had no idea who anyone was, Not even her boyfriend Apathy Honorheart. They all returned back to the future in Ponyville. During the few days of her memory erased head, Marisa didn't go back to her high school in 3 weeks due to this incident. After going back, Apathy, Now knowing that his own girlfriend hadn't remembered him anymore, was completly heartbroken, and swore that he would never love again. After those weeks passed by, Marisa, became really confused about her life. She now lives with her father Dempsey, and her second step-father Richtofen, and she now goes to high school once again with minor problems. Going back to school, her other friends tend to question her about Chii and Apathy. Marisa however does not know anything that had happen before the memory-erase. Marisa's Vampiric Transformation Marisa walked out the doors of her one home one night and saw a strange pale pony named Nickolai who had fell from the roof in front of Marisa. Marisa gasped and asked if he was okay, and Nickolai said that he was fine. Marisa decided to show Nickolai Ponyville, and he began stories about his younger life and how he scared his previous school. This made Maisa nervous until they really started to get to know each other and started to like each other. When Nickolai started going out with Marisa, they went for a night out, and during that time Nickolai had gotten hungry for blood. He attempted to keep himself from Marisa when his hunger got worse, and so eventually he snuck out and started hunting for food. By the time he finally found food, he saw Marisa behind him, watching everything that he did. She ran terrified, until Nickolai approached her after and explained everything. After a few days passed, she hung out again for a day, and bumped into Nickolai's sister Scar H. She kindly threatened to drink Marisa's blood since Nickolai wouldn't do it. Nickolai jumped in front and refused to let Scar do anything harmful to Marisa. A Few days later, Nickolai noticed that Marisa had suddenly dissapeared. Nickolai worried, and than finally found out that his sister had taken Marisa to the woods with the entire Vampony pack. Nick panicked horribly, and ran as fast as he could towards the area that they had taken Marisa to. Running there, he bumped into Waffle Mint, his werepony enemy. Waffle threatened Nickolai until Nick told him about Marisa's fillynapping. Waffle than decided to finally team up with Nick to save the mortal from the vamponies. When they had gotten there, Scar saw the two, and said that if they took another step towards Marisa, she would drink her blood dry. Nickolai didn't move a muscle, but when he finally panicked and started running up to them, Scar hurryingly bit through Marisa's shoulder and than Nickolai jumped onto her, attempting to fight her. Scar laughed, and they both had a violent battle. Waffle stepped in, and attacked Scar. When she was finally defeated, the two immortals brought Marisa back home to Ponyville, and tried to heal the vampony bite that she was given. During one night in Ponyville, Marisa and Chii had an argument, and so Nickolai decided to stop this by nibbling on Marisa's Neck and injecting vampony venom. He didn't realize what he did until he was finished with the action. Marisa, weakened by the bite, lyed down onto the ground and fell asleep, and Nickolai paniced and rushed Chii out of the building before Marisa would wake up, because "She is the buffet to any starting vamp". By the time Marisa woke up she was hungry, and Nickolai told her to lay and wait until the hunger for blood went away, until she saw a deer. She jumped and Nickolai tried stopping her until she ran towards the deer. Nearly with teeth at the animals coat, Luckily she was caught before she could taste the deer. Finally after a certain point in time, Marisa and Nickolai declared that they were going to get married after He had accidently turned Marisa to vamponyism. She had become what he was, and they both declared a vampony wedding in Ponyville. Relationships Marisa Dempsey has many friends in the town of Ponyville. Brutal "Chii " Essin - 'Chii is Marisa's best friend throughout her years in Ponyville that she has lived in. Knowing each other since young filly age, and continuing on so, they both go onto continous adventures together. There has been a small theory that Marisa has crushed on Chii before Apathy came to Ponyville, but this is still in question. 'Apathy Honorheart - Before Apathy turned into a sinister villain, he was once Marisa's loving boyfriend. He had turned into a heartless fiend after he found out about Marisa's memory, and had been driven towards joining the Equestrian Conspiracy to destroy all love on Earth. Marisa now, with no memory about him, fears his appearance. Amber Hollywether - Marisa had met Amber when she was alone from her parents who were killed in a carriage crash. She had befriended her very strongly until Marisa eventually stopped visiting her due to busy personal life problems. Amber had gotten very angry about this, and soon started to gain voices that told her to slay Marisa permanently. Now, Amber is Marisa's rival. Lighting Rocks - After bumping into her at an Avenged Sevenfold concert seeing Ruby and lightning , Marisa soon made close friends with each other because of similar tastes in music. Marisa met them again at their (the destroyers) gig in DJ-Pon 3's nightclub (at ponyville), she didnt recognize them at first but after Marisa asked for an autograph the penny dropped for Marisa (she reconized their names) and she greeted her old friends with childishglee as did they. James InfaRed - Marisa has both dispized and feared James ever since the day of their meet. James had always crushed on Marisa and had always tried to impress her with his evil power, which he did not know that scared Marisa even more. He still tries to win Marisa his heart, but however continues to fail. James than finally fell in love with Marisa's evil clone creation Misara, and so he now just tries to slay Marisa from Ponyville. Seargent "Tank" Dempsey- 'Marisa is the known daughter of Seargent Dempsey, and is also her best friend. He had traveled through the Time Machine to keep Marisa alive from the past of 1944, and still living with Marisa he continues to travel with her by his side. 'Doctor Edward Richtofen '- Marisa has been a close friend with Richtofen for a very long while. Him being her now second father in the story series ''Hard to Believe, ''he continues to cause trouble in Ponyville, but has had more friends with him, especially Marisa. 'Adrianna "Derp" Steen - Marisa has been friends with Adrianna for a while now, first meeting Adrianna at The Annual Xbox Brony Convention in Ponyville. Marisa jokes around with Adrianna alot, and they get along very well. They both have remained friends on Xbox, talking and joking mostly every day. Waffle Mint Hamelswourth - Marisa finds Waffle to be a very strange and different pony. Having a crush on Marisa's best friend, he immediatly goes to Marisa for advice. Marisa however finds it very difficult to share ideas, but still decides to call Waffle a good friend. Misara Arica Deimec - Misara is Marisa's evil counterpart, and plans to take the place of Marisa and take over the friendship of all of her friends. Marisa is terribly scared of Misara, but also attempts to fight back at Misara when she tries to hurt her friends. Nickolai Antonio Bloodgood - 'Marisa is the wife of Nickolai, as they declared a wedding soon after her transformation. She deeply loves him, and so he does as well. They both go onto time machine missions and stop Waffle Mint from slaying their vamponyism. 'Delta - Marisa had become a good friend with Delta, but at the same time is scared of her. Being a vampony, Marisa must hide the fact that she is a creature of the dead from Delta, because Delta in fact hunts creatures like them. Marisa pretends to be a mortal pony, along with Nickolai and Mark. Tai Craat and Ti Raal - Marisa is scared of these two, for they continue to try getting Marisa to support them and work for them. Being a vampony, they want her to 'join them' supporting their domination and destruction of the entire universe. She continues to fear them. Lightning Strike - Marisa and Lightning had became friends, but after a while, Marisa finally told Lightning that she was a vampony. At first, Lightning was a little scared, but eventually lost his fear of vamponies. One day, the two of them, with one of Lightning's best friends, Brick Wall, met somewhere at the edge of the Everfree Forest, where there isn't a lot of ponies. Lightning introducd Brick Wall to Marisa. Seven minutes later, Marisa started to get hungry for blood, and started acting different. Lightning noticed it and asked her if she is okay, Marisa told him that she was hungry and that she needed blood, she asked him if she can bite him to take some of his blood. Lightning agreed to this, as long as she didn't turn him. Brick Wall overheard them both, and asked Lightning why she needed blood. Lightning asked him to never tell anyone what he was about to tell him. Brick promised that he won't, and so Lightning finally told him that Marisa was a vampony. Brick was not disturbed by this, in fact, he was completely fine with this. Marisa then came out of the bushes, asking Lightning for his arm, Lightning obliged, and gave Marisa his arm. Marisa bit into Lightning's arm, drinking his blood, but during that, she was talking to Brick, when she inadvertently injected vampony venom, and took a large amount of blood from him, enough to render him unconscious. Lightning and Marisa's friendship description was entirely written by Agent Nikolai. Extra Infohttp://bronies.wikia.com/wiki/Marisa_Ariel_Dempsey?action=edit&section=8 Favorite Music and Songs Even though Marisa's personality and attitude is free-minded and happy, her taste in music is a big difference. (She gets her taste in music from her father.) *Abracadavre, Pareidolia, 115, The One - Elena Siegman & Kevin Sherwood *Lies, Blind, Love and Luxary, Last Legal Drug, Kick the P.A. - KoRn *I Won't See You Tonight Pt. 1 and 2, A Little Piece of Heaven, Eternal Rest - Avenged Sevenfold *Innocence, The Animal, Voices, Land of Confusion - Disturbed *The Unforgiven I II and III, Ride the Lightning, Cyanide, So What?, Sad but True - Metallica Quotes *''"Rainbow Dash, I don't want you to think I'm hating or anything, but I have one question. Why did you tell Scootaloo you don't like ponies snoring in your camping tent when you lye there and Whinny'd across the entire cave almost keeping me up all night?"'' - Marisa starting a new conversation with Rainbow Dash at their Camping trip. *''"Chii, I don't think you had stitches, a bent unicorn horn, a cyborg eye, and a robotic engine for a heart the last time I saw you."' ''- Marisa in the story "PTSD" seeing Pain 5067 Essin. *'' "Hey Dad! Drop the chips and get me some ammo! Wait, That's your line. Oh well!"' - Marisa with Seargent Dempsey in Kino Der Toten working their way to Ascension. *''"No! I don't want to go to Medic! Who knows what he'll do to me during surgery! I want Richtofen! Please?" - Marisa talking to Edward Richtofen on ''Moon. *''"He can call me ridiculous, he can call me immature, but the one thing he cannot tell me is that I was given as a burden."'' - A quote from Marisa Dempsey in the Der Riese Radio *''"If you really love them, set them free. If they return, you were ment to be." ''- Marisa *"It's time for a Firethale!? Firethale! FIRETHALE! Dad! A FireThale!" - Marisa in the the game map Buried with her father. See Also *Marisa's Episode Quotes and Scripts *My Little Pony: Marisa Adventures *Hard to Believe; Fanfiction Series Special Ability Marisa special ability had been discovered after'' Possessed', '''''when Marisa was taken over by the evil spirit Pain. When Pain was in control, he stared at objects and burned them violently viewing something and mumbling odd words. When Chii had gotten rid of Pain and had retrieved Marisa once again, the flaming power was kept within her, without her noticing until she did it herself. Knowing that she can do this dangerous ability, she tries not to, but ponies should watch out for when Marisa is angry or upset at times. The power grows out of control during those types of situations. Also, in Episode 9 of Season 3 in My Little Pony: Marisa Adventures, Marisa had gotten unknownly bitten by Scar Helvenberg, a sinister vampony, and once her friends discovered of this bite that was located on her back left hoof, they decided to each host a 'Funnest Day Ever' hangout for Marisa so that they can have a great time before Marisa turns into a vampony. When the nest episode approached, Marisa had transformed, and James finally thought that he may be able to win Marisa's heart if he created a potion to cure her vamponyism. In the ending, the potion was made, and Marisa was turned back to normal. James however, was dissatisfied of the outcome that Marisa had only said a simple thank you, but enjoyed a hug from her. After Marisa had met Nickolai Bloodgood, he eventually and accidently turned Marisa to Vamponyism once again, but this time decided to stay that way. She now continues her life as a normal pony... until she sees deer. Trivia *When Marisa was first created, her strange mane was first a mistake. It took days to think of what style her mane should be due to the mistake (the double edges). When I could not find a good mane idea, I just went with her current mane. *Marisa's cutie mark, Symboled as "A7X" is an abreviation of the word "Avenged Sevenfold" which is in fact a band. When I first created her, which was 1 year ago, I was a big Avenged Sevenfold fan and uncreatively made her cutie mark as a simple cheap A7X symbol. After time passed and I realized it looked very simple and odd, I kept it that way because I was too used to it. *When Marisa was first created, her father was in fact not going to be Tank Dempsey, but was going to be an earth pony named Dust Fade. I quickly changed it to Tank Dempsey after my friend had gotten me to like the Call of Duty: Zombies storyline. Now Dust Fade is in fact Chii's brother. *It is shown by emotion that in the series of Hard to Believe and My Little Pony: Marisa Adventures that even before Marisa met Apathy, she had a crush on Chii. This is easily noticed by the times Marisa had expressed Chii as "Her whole life", and other actions that show this theory. This however has not yet been declared by the creator. *Interesingly, Marisa has two storylines in her history. One sets in My Little Pony: Marisa Adventures, which is canon. The other life story; Hard to Believe, is a fanon story written by the creator, and does not count with the canon story of Marisa. *Marisa has a phobia of Libraries. Category:Pony Category:Vampony Category:Female Category:Fan Character